


Heat

by fellSans



Series: Tales of Dingsy [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 'Tentacles', Magic, Male - Freeform, Masturbation, Monster Heat, Other, Solo, ecto-cock, self-fucking, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/fellSans
Summary: Skeleton heats function differently than monster's normally do. They leave your brain lust addled and unable to function until your near insatiable desires are fulfilled. Dings is no different, the scientist lay awake nearly all night trying to stave off the lust craze of his heat until he couldn't bear it any longer.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dings is Dr. W.D. Gaster and is my version of the lovely skeleton.  
> You can read his profile an see what he looks like here.  
>  **[Click me!](https://toyhou.se/1527103.dr-w-d-gaster-dings-)**

            Dings lay on his bed. Glasses askew, purple sheets rumpled and pillows half dragged onto the floor. His blanket laid in a heap somewhere near the corner of his king sized bed. He’d stayed up most of the night tossing and turning, crumpling his body into tight balls, spreading out into the most open position he could...nothing seemed to help. His soul glowed between bare ribs, a brilliant shade of royal purple bathing his bones in light. The room was dim of all light save for the glow. He lay there panting, quick shuddered breaths as his phalanges clutched onto the sheets, mouth parted ever so slightly. Dings kept his sockets mostly shut, vision blurred just enough so he didn’t have to see how heated he felt.

            Dings was in heat. Skeleton heats were different than most other monsters; they were more intense and drove an individual mad with lust until they found a way to satiate their needs. Dings’ length rested flat against his pelvis and up his spine, it too glowed in a translucent purple tone. His mind was a mess, he needed to touch himself, he wanted release over and over and over but the scientist did his best to keep his desires in check. He’d wait it out, stay in his room until the feelings passed or he went mad... He shifted on his sheets, near writhing in denial. A soft, low whimper slipped from his skull, a spark of sensation shooting up through him; his knees had scraped against one another.

            His slender form shifted again, he placed his feet firmly on his bed and spread his knees wide while keeping them bent. Appearing out of nowhere was one of his magical summoned hands the same brilliant color as his soul, it shook ever so slightly and ran up along his femur. He traced one of the phalanges along the inner rim of the bottom hump of his hips. Dings shuddered and dragged the hand upward along his bone, caressing his lilac crest with a feather light touch sending a wave of need through him. His soul pulsed, contracting within his ribs harshly. He arched his back rolling his hips upward in a languid motion. The hand gripped the left side of his hips and dragged up to his spine where he jerked over the bone, just barely coming within a hairs breadth away from his length.

            He let out a needy hum and finally gripped onto his length getting only a fraction of much needed touch. His summoned hand felt smooth along his textured cock, under his head rested three pearl like beads each smaller than the last one lower than the next, at the base of his length sat a ring shaped ridge that smoothed out into the rest of his length. He thumbed over his little beads and circled his tip before settling into a slow but hard motion along his shaft. Dings already felt hyper sensitive to each little sensation along his body so this friction felt like fire searing through him. He rolled his hips back up into his hand, moaning in his rich tenor tone.

            His hand worked over himself, speeding up without much of a thought. Every so often his little shaky exhales slipped into needy little whines. While this was satisfying to a degree, Dings needed more than just this, his soul screamed at him for more stimulation. A flush of purple streaked across his cheek-bones as a few thick magical tendrils summoned from the back of his soul. They twisted together and as Dings thrust upward into his hand shoved themselves into his pelvic cavity, scraping their smooth surface against his sacrum. As he rolled his hips back down he thrust himself onto them while they thrust up into him. He moved up into his hand and back down onto the tendrils, fucking himself while he jerked his hand over his cock.

            Dings cried out in a stuttered tone, chest heaving with heavy breaths. He felt so good, soul brightly glittering and pulsing with each thrust. One of the tendrils fucking him snaked out through one of the holes in his sacrum and wrapped around his length, quickly stroking and squeezing him in time with his hand. He wanted more. The tendril moved upward, poking its end around Ding’s tip, teasing his cock’s slit with quick motions. He summoned another hand and pulled his own soul from his chest cavity. It illuminated the room and himself in a vibrant hue of purple while it dripped with a plop onto his ribs. Dings let go with one of his actual hands, shakily digging his phalanges into the pliant magic of his soul. He let out a simpering moan and continued massaging the heart shaped soul, pressing firmly into it.

            That was enough to drive him wild. He bucked on his own magic and into his hand giving himself up to the lust. _“S-soon.”_ He thought, shakily dragging out another needy sound. Pre-cum dripped down the length of his cock, slicking the summoned hand further and made his jerking sound almost sloppy wet. Soon enough each of his exhales were simpering little moans. Dings slammed himself harder onto his own magic, sockets scrunching closed. He took his soul and shoved it in his mouth, still teasing it with his hand while his tongue lapped at the gooey surface. He could feel it, his bones felt tense like a string ready to snap and all it took for him to cum was the tendril wrapped around his cock to shove itself into his cock’s slit. It was a whole body feeling, electricity shooting through him. Hot streaming cum shot out of his length, staining his bones with the viscous purple liquid, Dings shuddered out a loud moan as he released.

            He felt relief but it wasn’t enough so with a needy whimper he continued.


End file.
